Reluctant
by Katerina4ever
Summary: All Princess Isabella wanted since her mother died was one day of freedom. Too bad its easier said then done. What will happen when she meets Edward, a peasent. Will she be able to get her freedom or something better? I Dont own Twilight S. M. Does.
1. Chapter 1

Reluctant

I stared blankly at the cold stone walls of my room; I was still locked in here 2 weeks after the plague was over. My father, King Charlie, had locked me in here after my mother died of the Black Death. I was told I would be let out when it was safe, but for some reason I was still in here. The servants will not let me out no matter how much I beg them. I am the princess I should not have to beg to be let out of the room. I, Princess Isabella Swan, should just have to tell them to let me out and they should just do it. If they cared enough they would understand that a person can not stay locked in a room their whole life, they need to be free so that they have room to grow.

Before the plague my room had been my favorite place in the world but not anymore, now it was a place I hated. I hated the gray walls that held me inside of the room; I hate the door that's lock whose lock is there to make sure that I have no way out; I hate the window that shows my the people who are free and happy. My room was beautiful but all I want is to get out of it. My bed was big enough for me to have 4 people sleep in it, the blankets and sheets are made of a smooth aqua blue silk that is so smooth I often wonder if I may slip off of it one day, it has so many pillows a person could get lost in them and the pillows are all different shapes and sizes; the fire place is right near my window and around the outside of it there are all kinds of designs of vines and roses twisting themselves around each other; I have a book shelf a few feet away from my fire place it's made of a simple oak wood and its filled with my books and its nearly over flowing; in front of my fire place I have a single chair that I love to sit in and read my books; on the left on my bed there sits my vanity and jewelry box, it has a few necklace and bracelets, and some makeup.

I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at my fire place, silently hoping that today I would be let out. I heard the lock click open and then the door open. I did not look to see who it was I didn't care at this point.

"I have you breakfast, M'lady." I heard a male voice say. I nodded my head silently and continued staring at the fire place.

"Would you like me to re-light the fire place, M'lady?" the voice said. I turned my head to see a young male servant staring at the floor.

"No thank you. I do wish to ask you to do one thing though." I said watching him intensely.

"What do you need, M'lady?" He said as he tried to keep his eyes glued to the ground.

"Please, let me leave this room." I said. He only shook his head and sighed.

"I am not allowed your father has made a room against it. He said if we let you out we would get a beating." He said quickly then he turned and left the room.

With a loud click the lock slid back into place. I closed my eyes and turned around grabbing the tray of food he had left on my bed. I stood up walked over to my chair place the tray on the chair and walked back to my bed. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes, I hoped that I would fall into a dreamless sleep and never awake again. Death would be a better fate then being locked in a room.

The sleep I had hoped for did not come at all; I needed to do something to distract myself. I stood from my bed and walked over to the window. I looked out the window and stared at the people below laughing and dancing. Even from up in my room I could hear the sound of the flute being played. I wish I were down there with those people having fun and being merry. Suddenly a thought accrued to me I could climb out the window and down the castle wall to the ground. I looked around my room for something to use to climb down the wall. I then noticed my bedding and decided I was going to tie it together and make a rope out of it for me to climb down.

After a little while of tying I finally thought I had made a rope long enough for me to climb down. I threw the rope out the window and began climbing down it. I was rushing down the rope and was almost half way down the wall when I heard the bedding tear. I tried to make my self climb down even faster but instead I ended up cause the bedding to tear more; which in turn caused me to go flying to the ground with a ear piercing scream. I hit the ground with a thump and a crack.

"Ouch!" I yelped and tried to hold completely still as I let the pain in my arm go away. I stood up and looked around then I stood completely still and made sure no one had seen me. It wasn't because I didn't want anyone to know I had fallen, but because I didn't want anyone to know I had escaped.

When I was sure no one had seen I started walking into the empty town. Where was everyone? I saw a young boy standing by himself watching me. He looked as if he lived on the streets, his face covered in dirt and his hair was so dirty I wasn't sure what color it was. He looked to be about 17 or 18 somewhere around my age at least. I walked quickly over to him and said;

"Excuse me, but do you know where everyone is?" he shook his head and when he realized who he was he started to bow.

"Oh please don't do that I hate it when people bow to me." I said staring at him and biting my lip.

"Your highness, you are hurt. If you would like I can take a look at your arm, I may be able to help." He offered quietly.

"I would very much like that." I said smiling then I added quickly, "You can call me Bella."

He nodded and motioned for me to follow him; I followed him quickly and smiled when we reached a small house. From the outside it looked like it had been there for years and was going to die soon. Its windows were covered with boards to keep out the cold, there was mold growing on the outer walls and door, the roof looked as it id was about to give from the way it sagged, and the outside walls had cracks all over them.

"This is my home." The boy whispered while opening the door. "Sorry if it's a mess, I don't get visitors very often."

"Its ok, I don't mind." I said smiling slightly. Being in someone's messy home was better then being locked in a room.

I followed him inside and looked around; it wasn't too bad of a mess in here. The sink was full of dished like pots and such, the bed was a single person bed and you could tell someone had slept in it, then table was covered with used plates and uneaten food, and the floor need to be swept. Over by the fire place there was a small arm chair and a few books on the floor next to it. It was actually the cleanest place in his home.

I smiled, then something made me realize I didn't even know who this boy was, he knew I was the princess, but I knew nothing about him. I turned to look at him.

"What is your name?" I asked him with interest.

"I am Edward." He said staring at me like I was crazy.

"How old are you, Edward?" I asked him maybe he was older then I thought, because from the looks of his home I would say he lived alone.

"I'm 19." He said while giving me a look of confusion. He was two years older then me.

"And you live here alone?" I said looking around the house again. When I looked back at him he slowly nodded his head.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter lol. Anyway this is my first story that I'm putting on here. I really want some feedback on it…Sooooooooo please leave a review.

Disclaimer- I own nothing twilight.

"Your highness I really think you should let me take a look at your arm." I said as he walked over to me and led me to sit it the armchair by the fireplace.

He stared to examine my arm with caution; he tried to see where it hurt by tapping and moving my arm. I winced when he would do something to make it hurt, and he would quietly mumble "Sorry" every time. After what seemed like forever he stopped and stood up.

"Your arm isn't broken, it's sprained." He said quickly.

"Thank you." I said. I stood up from the chair and saw him nod in response to my thank you.

I started to head to the door when I heard a knock at it. Then someone yelled; "Edward it's me let me in."

It was defiantly a female, I could tell by the person's voice. I turned to Edward my eyes wide. He seemed confused by my actions. I silently put my figure to my lips telling him to be quiet. I walked over to him quickly and whispered;

"Don't tell anyone you saw me today, my father will get mad if he knows I'm not in the castle." I looked at him for a moment longer and then I looked around for a way to escape.

In the far corner of the room I saw a door I ran to it and went inside. It was a closet full of cloths that moths must have found a liking to because most of them had holes in them. I silently waited in the closet for the person to leave.

"Edward I have awful news." I heard the girl's voice say. Seth must have answered her because she continued talking.

"The princess is gone, I was supposed to be going to the castle to be her new maid, but now that she's missing there is no use." Her voice was whinny like a young child who lost it favorite toy.

I pressed my ear to the door hoping to hear more. There was silence out side the door, and I was starting to think they both had disappeared. Then out of the blue I heard Edward began to talk.

"Bree, I think you should leave for now I need to start to work on cleaning my house. Can we talk about this later?" Edward said, his voice was calm but it was also strained like he was trying to stay calm.

I didn't hear the girl, Bree, say anything but the next thing I heard was the front door slamming shut. Then the closet door was yanked open and Edward stood in the doorway. He was breathing through his nose and his mouth was in a straight like, his eyes were filled with so much angry I stepped back in fear of what he might do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing twilight.

"Why did you escaped from the castle?" he said his voice filled with so much venom it made me take another step back from him, causing me to hit the back of the closet. I had no where to run.

"I didn't want to have to spend another day locked in my room." I said my voice weak. I then realized that I was the princess and I should be afraid of this boy, and yet I couldn't bring myself to not be scared.

"So you ran away? Is being a princess too hard for you? Sitting around all day doing nothing and making people follow your orders that must be so hard for you!" He was yelling now and it scared me even more.

I didn't know what to do; he was yelling at me and saying things that weren't true, I left to get away form being locked in a room. I closed my eyes and could hear him breathing heavily. He was so angry if only he knew what my life is like. I quickly opened my eyes and glared at him.

"No, I ran away because I was locked in my bed room since the plague! It's terrible because my _father _locked me in there and he told everyone to not let me out! I just wanted one day of freedom and then I was going to go back to my room and stay there!" I yelled finally standing up for myself.

I stepped forward and continued to glare at him mercilessly; he wanted to yell I would show him yelling. He glared right back at me and then before I saw it he lifted his hand and slapped me across my face. I froze then raised my hand to my now stinging cheek. He had slapped me! Me the princess! Does he have a death wish? I could have him executed for touching me!

"How dare you! I could have you executed for putting your hands on me!" I said to him my voice deadly but it was also laced with shock from him slapping me.

"I don't care what you have done to me! You're just a spoiled princess who didn't get her way! Your daddy didn't let you out of your room so you ran away! I bet you always run away or throw a fit when ever you daddy doesn't give you your way!" He sneered at me.

My jaw dropped and I stared at him angrily.

"You don't know anything about me!" I screamed at him.

"I know that you didn't get what you wanted so you ran away, that proves that you are spoiled! I bet your father knows you're spoiled too that's why he doesn't give you everything you want!" He yelled at me. I could feel tears fill my eyes and I tried not to let them fall.

"I am not spoiled! I have never had a fit because I didn't get my way! Before the plague my mother was always there for me! Then she died, and I was locked away in my room so my father would no longer have to deal with me!" I yelled my voice was starting to become quieter as I thought about my mother.

"Yeah right, I know the queen died but I bet everything else you just said was a lie! Your spoiled and a liar!" he said smirking at me, he thinks that I am a liar? How stupid is he?

"I am not lying, Edward, you just are too draft to listen to what I'm saying. I can't be around someone who is going to just yell at me and not listen to my reasons." I said calmly.

I pushed Edward out of my way and walked over to the front door. I opened it quickly and turned to look at Edward one last time. He was watching me with confusion on his face. Was it so hard to believe that I just wanted one day out of my room? Was he really that stupid?

"Some people try to make friends not enemies. Guess it's clear you don't like having friends." I said to him my voice filled with venom and pity. "I pity you for that."

"I don't need your pity, _your highness_." He said with a sneer.

"One day you will need a friend to be there for you, but you won't have any because you were too busy making enemies." I said turning to look out the door.

With that said I walked out the door and slammed the door shut. If that is how everyone in this town was going to treat me I didn't want to meet any of them. I walked slowly down the dirt road. I guess I should go back to the castle. I walked even slower as I walked to the stone castle. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Edward following after me.

"What do you want now?" I said showing him how much I disliked him with my glared. He flinched at it then shook his head.

"Your highness, please come back to my place and we can talk." He said. "Plus if you don't want to be taken back home you may not want them to find you."

"Why should I?" I said still glaring at him.

"Please just let me hear your side of why you left and I swear to god I wont say anything." Edward said desperately.

"Ok, Fine. But only because I'm not ready to go home, yet." I said.

Edward smiled and nodded; he took my hand and pulled me back to his house. When we got there he didn't let go of my hand as he took me over to the chair by the fireplace. I sat in it and he sat down on the floor in front of me and let go of my hand as he sat down.

"I guess I will start before the plague happened, my father wanted to find a prince to marry me off to. It was his idea and my mother tried to change his mind about it but it didn't work. After a month of search he found a prince that was perfect, at least that's what he thought. The wedding was too be a month after that but then the plague came and before anything could be done it killed the prince and my mother." I said closing my eyes and trying to not cry about the painful memories of my mothers last days.

I took a shaky deep breath and slowly I opened my eyes, then I continued, "My father was so scared and he locked me in my room and said I would be let out after the plague was gone. Well he lied because when the plague did end he said I wasn't allowed out still. I begged anyone who entered my room to go against my fathers orders and let me out, but they never did. So today I climbed out the window because I couldn't take it anymore."

I looked at Edward and saw many emotions cross his face. Pain, Sorrow, pity, worry, and more sorrow. He had listened to my story without saying something rude. I was grateful of him for that. It seemed like forever before either of us spoke. But I didn't mind the quiet was comforting. I closed my eyes and sighed, no matter how long I had spent in my room with nothing but the quiet, I would always enjoy the quiet it was calming.

"You climbed out the window?" he finally said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Is that all you heard of my story? That I climbed out the window? After I tell you something so painful for me to remember you only think about me climbing out a widow? You're like a child who only hears things they want to hear!" I started to yell my nostrils flaring as I again began to glare at him.

"N-No your highness, I-I-I heard the whole story, but I was just wondering how you climbed out a window in that dress of your." Edward said quickly trying to redeem himself and calm me down.

It was then that I look down at myself and saw that my dress was still in perfect condition. It was one of my favorite dresses too. It was a beautiful island blue with gold trim around the neckline, the bottom of the dress, and the ends of the sleeves. It was full of swirly lines of silver and gold and the bodiless was blue turquoise with flecks of silver on it.

"I don't know how I did it but I did. I used my bedding as a rope and climbed down the castle wall, but it tore and I went flying to the ground. I didn't really think about my dress at the time." I said looking up from my dress to Edward's face.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you why you were locked in your room?" Edward asked no studying my face carefully.

"No, why do you know?" I said as I tried to figure out why he was asking me that question. I had already in my story told him I didn't know why I was locked in my room. Was he deaf?

"Well I never actually knew you were locked in you room or something like that, but the king said that you had decided to stay in the castle until he found a price for you to marry. Lately though he said you were going to be married soon." Edward said, he stood up and walked over to the fire place he light a fire but didn't turn to face me.

I thought about what Seth said, married? I was to be married? How come my father never told me this? I was locked in my room with no explanation, come to find out that it was because I was to be married. How dare him! My own father had not let me help decide anything. Maybe I didn't want to marry a prince! But I doubt that it would have mattered what I said, because once my father makes up his mind no one can change it.

"I am to be married? Do you know when or who it is I am to marry?" I said to Edward as I tried to keep my voice sounding calm. I didn't need to yell at Edward for something that was my fathers doing.

"Yes, you are to be married, but I do not know when. I only know that it is to King James of Ellion." Edward said, he continued to keep his back too me, like he was too entranced by the fire.

"King James? But he is older then I by many years." I said. If I remembered correctly he was almost 45 years old, I was only 17. The last I had heard of him, his wife had died a year ago.

"If I may ask princess, but how old are you?" He said finally turning to look at me, the look in his eyes was blank and empty. There was no emotion in his eyes but his voice held curiosity.

"I am 17 years old, but if I am to marry a man then I wish for him to be close to my age and also of my choosing to whom it is I marry." I said in a firm voice. If only I could speak to my father that way, but alas when ever I try it always comes out as a shy squeak.

"You wish to choose who you want to marry with out your father having a say in it?" Edward asked his eye still emotionless and his voice still curious.

"No, I wish to marry for love, but it is not as easy as I wish it to be when you are the princess and you are expected to marry a prince or a king. My choices aren't a very big range of people." I said as I stood up from the chair and walked over to Edward and stood in front of him. "What would you do if you were in my place?"

"I would listen to my heart, princess. It is you and you alone who chooses your path, tell your father that and if he doesn't listen tell him to find a new heir to his throne." Edward said looking down into my eyes.

I stared back at his and noticed that he was trying hard to keep the emotionless, and then I noticed that his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue; they weren't dark like the skies on a stormy night but instead they were bright as though god himself had taken pieces of the morning sky and made them into Edward's eyes. Although the color of his eyes was entrancing it wasn't enough to distract my from the emotionless ness he had forced them to be.

"Why do you hide your emotions?" I asked in a whispered as I watched him in interest.

"It what I have always done, people are cruel and if you show any emotion to them they use it against you." Edward said his voice quiet and warm. I still didn't understand why he hid them.

"Then why do you hide them if no one is around to use them against you." I asked him my question must have confused him because he tilted his head to the side as if to ask 'What do you mean?'

"I do not understand your highness, what do you mean?" Edward said his voice becoming louder now not yelling but rather speaking louder like when my father commands people to do something, firm and strong. The difference was that my father's voice also would hold power; he knew he had the power over those people. Edward had no power over me so he didn't act like he did.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." I said looking around the room for something to talking about.

33333333333333

AN: ok, so I would really like if ya'll would leave me some reviews. So, if I get a few I might make the next chapter a long one. So, please, please, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own nothing twilight.

I heard the voices before I heard the pounding on Edward's door; I could tell it was the knight's looking for me. The stomping of their feet could be heard from inside the house. They were shouting to each other, things like: 'You check over there!' or 'Check those houses too, make sure you've checked everywhere.' I had no idea what to do now. They would find me for sure now, and I would be taken home and locked away until my wedding.

"It's the king's guard! Open the door!" a voice yelled from outside.

I turned to look at Edward my eyes again wide with fear, they had found me. Edward just paled and the looked at me his eyes giving off a pained expression and then sorrow. He stood up and walked over to me; he frowned and kneeled down in front of me.

"I am sorry, you highness, but it's the only thing that I can do. If I don t I could be executed." Edward said quickly before standing and walking to the door.

"She is in here, I saw her lying on the ground hurt so I brought her to my home and made sure she was ok. I was just about to take her back to the castle." Edward said to the person at the door.

"I found her! The king will be pleased me!" The voice said. Although I never met any of the knight's I could tell that he was only a knight for the glory and my fathers praises.

I heard footsteps enter the house and come towards where I was sitting. I was still frozen in shock from Edward betraying me. He didn't care about my story he only kept me at his house long enough for the guard to come. I bet he was the one who told them where to look. I closed my eyes and fought back my tears, I was not a baby no need for me to cry like one. I stood up and decided to go without a fight, there was no point anymore. I had been sold out by someone who I thought wanted to be my _friend_ I was wrong.

33333333333333

AN: ok, so I would really like if ya'll would leave me some reviews. So, if I get a few I might make the next chapter a long one. So, please, please, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Im sorry about the seth thing, my so called friends messed with my computer. They also destroyed an essay I have due tomorrow. Im going to get them later! Sorry again.

Disclaimer- I own nothing twilight.

"I have nothing left to fight for, so I will not give anyone the satisfaction of that." I said my voice dead. I sounded like I had given up, and I had. Why should I have any hope when everyone is out to destroy it?

"Very well let's go now, princess, your father will be glad you are safe." One of the knights's said and I followed them quietly.

The walk back to the castle was over quickly, not that I paid attention to anything around me. I no longer cared, besides I wasn't going to be living here for much longer so it didn't matter. Once we got to the castle and gone inside; my father sat on his thrown trying to make himself look happy about my safe return. But as soon as he sent everyone away his mask melted and his pure angry was all that was left, his face was so red I thought he might explode and his eye were throwing daggers at me. I cowered in fear and he advanced towards me, he grabbed me by the shoulders and violently shaking me, causing my head to bob back and forth.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A CHILD? IT IS TIME YOU GROW UP AND STOP BEING THIS WAY! YOU HAVE RESPONCIBILITIES!" My father screamed as he continued to shake me. I retched myself from his grasp and took a few steps away from him.

"I HAVE BEEN LOCKED IN MY ROOM; I WANTED ONE DAY OF FREEDOM! I AM STILL A CHILD AND YET I AM ENGAGED! TO A 45 YEAR OLD MAN NO LESS! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS ENGAGED UNTIL TODAY!" I screamed at him. The look on his face scared me it was like someone had put a crazy person inside him.

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN BORN AND I HAD A SON INSTEAD THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS! I WANTED A SON TO TAKE OVER MY THROWN BUT INSTEAD I GOT YOU!" He yelled as he advanced towards me again. I stepped back from him and tried not to show just how much what he had said hurt.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed as I ran out of the thrown room and into the dinning hall.

I looked around for the door to the kitchen and then I dashed through it. I then tried to move through the many servants working to get to the servants entrance. I pushed and shoved everyone who got in my way and ignored anything that was said to me. I wanted to leave I didn't want to be a princess if it meant I would be treated that way by my own father. I didn't want any of it, I just wanted to go somewhere I could be safe.

Behind me I could hear footsteps following me quickly; I needed to get away now.

I rushed out the door and ran into the woods I ran quickly, but not quickly enough because behind me I could hear voices yelling to find me. I fell to the ground with a thud and tried to get a big breath of air. My heart was pounding in my chest, so hard I thought it was going to fly right from my chest. My lungs were burning so bad and It hurt to breath. And my throat was so dry that I couldn't make any sounds I needed a drink of water so bad.

The footsteps were coming closer and I didn't have the strength to stand up and run, so I dragged myself over to the bush and tried to hide behind it. The footsteps were getting closer and because I was on the ground I could feet the slight thumps of their feet hitting the ground. I closed my eyes and prayed they wouldn't see my when I felt a hand slide over my mouth and an arm around my waist. I tried to fight but whoever was holding me was clearly stronger then me.

"Shhh! It's me Edward, I'm going to help you get away but you can fight me or I can't help you." The person said in my eye. When I realized what he had said I tried to get away from him, how did I know he wouldn't just hand me over to them again?

He must have realized what I was thinking because he said, "I swear to you that I won't give you to the knight's again."

I thought about what he said then I stopped fighting him and he released his hold on me. I glared at him and tried to show him how much I hated him, but my anger soon died when I saw how sorry he was. I sighed and then stood up slowly and reached my hand out to help Edward up. He smiled and took my hand, once he was standing he didn't release my hand but instead he started to pull me towards town. I followed him quietly and I tried to keep my eyes out for any of the knights. I could still faintly hear their yelling.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"We are heading to my house." Edward said dismissively.

After that there was really no conversations or anything, we just walked in silence. This time though I wished Edward would talk, but I didn't dare say a word about it to him. I kept my mouth shut and looked at the ground. It was quiet and although I loved the quiet there were times when it was too much. I sighed a bit too loudly and it caused Edward to stop walking and turn around to look at me.

"It's really quiet." I explained while looking down at the ground. I felt something squeeze my hand and then realized that Edward hadn't let go of my hand yet.

"I figure you didn't want to talk. Plus we are almost there." Edward said quickly.

"Ok well can we hurry up?" I asked still keeping my head down.

"Sure, come on." Edward said pulling me quickly down the road to his home.

I sighed happily when we got inside of his house and then felt Edward squeeze my hand again. I turned and looked at him smiling, when I saw him smile back a quickly hugged him and then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I heard him sigh in contentment. I laughed slightly and then stepped out of Edward's arms. I took his hand again and pulled him over to the fireplace.

"Can we just sit down and relax for a little while?" I asked Edward and pulled him to sit down next to me.

"Yes, we can." Edward said while smiling, as he sat down beside me.

"Would you mine if I tried something, your majesty?" Edward said quietly looking me in the eyes. I nodded.

Edward leaned in and quickly pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and closed my eyes. The kiss ended all too quickly and I sigh. His lips were so soft and yet at the same time they were ruff. I smiled and kept my eyes closed for another minute. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward looking at me, he had a smile on his face but his eyes were filled with uncertainty and worry. He was sure if I had liked him kissing me, I tried to should him with my eyes that I had.

"I'm sorry, your highness, that was uncalled for." Edward said while hanging his head.

"I didn't mind, I actually enjoyed it." I whispered trying to get him to look up at me. "Please look at me."

"I shouldn't have done it though. You are the princess and you shouldn't kiss filthy peasants like me." Edward said quickly. He kept his head down even though I asked him to look at me.

"Edward-" I began but I was cut off by the sound of men yelling from what I could catch they were looking for me. I quickly said, "I need to hide."

"Hide in the closet again." Edward said while pulling me up and taking me to the closet.

I closed my eyes and prayed once again that they didn't find me. I sank to the floor of the closed and waited. I again heard the pounding on the front door and I knew that I was going to be found. I heard Edward footsteps as he walked to the door. I heard the door open and footsteps enter the house. I could feel my self shaking in fear of being caught and sent back to the castle. I knew it would happen and I knew that it wouldn't be much of a fight.

"We are again searching for the princess, have you seen her?" A voice said.

"No, but didn't you just come here looking for the princess not too long ago? Surely you aren't that unobservant that you would loose her again?" Edward said and I nearly burst out laughing.

"I asked you a question, sir, now answer it!" the voice demanded.

I heard Edward sigh dramatically then he said, "No, _sir_, I have not seen the princess. If I do I will let you know."

"Well then goodbye." The voice said and then I heard a loud thump that was not footsteps.

I heard footsteps and then the door closing. I quickly flew out of the closed and found Edward sitting on the floor. I walked over to him and helped him up. I then stayed still for a minute and listened for any signs of the knights coming back. I smile when I didn't seem like they would and then I took Edward's hand and pulled him over to the fire place.

"Thanks." I whispered and then I hugged him.

"Your welcome your highness." Edward said.

"Please can you call me Bella?" I said to him.

"Ok, your hig- Bella." Edward said quickly.

"My dad and I had a fight; he said he wanted a son. That way he would have a heir to his throne, a _male_ heir." I said sadly all the happiness that I had a little while ago was completely gone now.

"So he locked you in your room because he wanted a son?" Edward asked and I nodded and felt my eyes blur up with tears.

"It's also why I'm engaged to King James. My father wants me gone." I whispered and warm tears slid down my cheeks.

Edward didn't say anything after I started to cry, he just moved closer to me and held me as I cried. I sobbed quietly into the cotton shirt he was wearing; I was unwanted by my own father and my father made sure that I knew it. I closed me eyes and didn't try to stop the flowing tears, I just let them fall. Edward would pet my hair and whispered to me every once in a while, but through my crying I couldn't focus on what he was saying. My mind was still re-playing that fight my father and I had, I watched it over and over again in my head. I could have handled it better but for some reason I would do it the same way if I ever had to do it again. I would still yell and fight and I would still tell my father the truth before I ran off. I hate him, it was simple and I knew it shouldn't be, he is my father and I should love him but I don't. There is nothing about him that I could ever love, he is selfish, uncaring, he believes he is better then everyone, and he is controlling. So to simply state how I feel about him, there is only one way I can say it; I hate him.

33333333333333

AN: ok, so I would really like if ya'll would leave me some reviews. So, if I get a few I might make the next chapter a long one. So, please, please, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok, im so sorry i havent uploaded in a while, i had a school play. Its over now though, so...I'M BACK!

Disclaimer- I own nothing twilight.

I continued to cry on Edward's shoulder and I continued to think about my father, but in my thoughts about my father I began to think of my mother. When this happened I cried even harder. I remembered when I was a child and my mother would play with me, we would dance and sing and laugh. I also remembered that in the background there was always a figure watching and frowning, it was only now that I am older that I understand that the figure was my father and that all through my childhood, or rather until my mother died, my father had always been in the background; always watching, never smiling or laughing or playing, just standing and watching with disapproval. Today I understand better then ever why he never played with me and why he always had a frown where ever I was around, he didn't want me, and so he made sure to stay away from me.

I had seen him smile a few times in my life, but the minute he would see me it would quickly turn into a frown. I would sometimes hide and watch as my parents would dance at balls, my father would smile then. I tried to please my father all my life just so that I could get him to smile at me, but it never worked. I was an intruder in his eyes, unwanted and hated by him. If only I had known that as a child, then I would have never tried to bother him. I finished my crying as my tears finally ran out, all the tears that I held back my whole life seemed to have just come out.

"Are you ok now?" Edward's voice said startling me; Edward must have realized that and said, "Sorry."

"It's ok, and yes I'm better now." I said quietly my voice slightly hoarse from my crying.

"Ok, good. Now what do you mean your father wants you gone?" said Edward as he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe my face.

"He said he never wanted me, he wanted a son. He said he got me instead, that's why I'm engaged to King James." I said as I felt more tears threaten to fall; I guess I hadn't cried them all out.

"If he doesn't want you, then that's his loss, you're a great person." Edward said as he began to rub my cheek slowly with his thumb.

"Thank you." I whispered and then I closed my eye and just enjoyed the feeling of Edward's hand.

Edward didn't say anything after that and I just kept my eyes closed and smiled. Slowly his hand slid down to my neck and then I felt his hot breath on my face. I didn't dare to open my eyes, because if I did I might just find that everything was just a dream and I am still in my room and I'm just dreaming this. I could feel as Edward's other hand took mine and he intertwined our figures. I could feel him moving closer to my face and then I felt his lips on mine and everything just disappeared, it was just me and him.

I kissed Edward slowly and tried to savor everything about him; his lips, his tasted, his smell, the way he held me as if he would loose me at any second but also as if he was afraid I would break if he held me to hard. I wanted to remember everything about him, because I knew that it would end soon and I was going to loose him forever. I smiled into the kiss when I felt his hand move to hold my waist. My own hands moved to sit on Seth's shoulders. I sighed happily, and tried to resist the urge to stop kissing Seth to get air. As hard as I tried though soon enough my bodies need for air won and I pulled back from the kiss. I finally opened my eyes and sucked in a big gulp of air. Seth opened his eyes and smiled, this time I prayed he wouldn't freak out about the kiss. I enjoyed it and I hoped he knew that.

"Wow." He whispered as he started to smile even wider.

"Would anyone notice if we just left?" I said smiling and staring directly into Edwards's eyes.

"That depends on who you mean, if you mean you father and the knights, then yes." He said.

"What about if you just left would anyone notice?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Someone might." Edward said then to end the conversation; He kissed me quickly and then pulled back and smiled.

"You don't play fair." I said with a playful glare. He just laughed and smiled which soon enough caused me to smile too.

"I never said I did." He said smirking.

"I mean it though, why don't we just leave here and not tell anyone?" I said all playfulness was now gone from my voice, I was serious why didn't we just leave.

"I don't think it's the best idea, someone would think I kidnapped the princess and then I would be in jail and you would be locked in your room again." he said as he started to stare at the floor.

"If we are caught then I will take the blame. I will tell everyone that I made you help me escape." I said and then I took his hand and tried to get him to look at me.

"And if they just ignore you and still put me in jail what will you do." He said his voice harsh and loud. I flinched slightly and then sighed and waited for him to calm down.

"I will handle it ok, you need to trust me." I begged him and squeezed his hand slightly.

With a loud sigh he lifted his head and then said, "Fine, but I still think we will get caught."

I smiled with triumph and leaned over and hugged Edward. I was going to get away from this place for the first time in my entire life. It was the first thing to make me truly happy since my mother's death. I had been a numb shell for a long while, but I am now open and happy. I didn't know how long my new found happiness would last, so I enjoyed it. I knew it would come to an end and I wasn't going to act like I didn't know. I just smiled and enjoyed. Like that saying that was made during the plague, 'Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we die.'

"When do we leave?" I asked Edward.

I wasn't really sure how to do any of this, he laughed and then said, "We wait until its dark out and everyone is asleep. Then we leave."

I nodded and then stood up and kept hold of his hand. "Let's find something to eat." I said.

He stood up and followed me, then he seemed to realize I didn't know where anything was, he released my hand and walked over to a cupboard and took a loaf of bread out of it. He then went to a different cupboard and took a jar a jam out. He went over to the bread and sliced two pieces off of it. He put jam on both of them and handed one to me.

"Sorry, I know it's not much, but it's all I got." Edward said as he started to eat his own slice slowly.

"It's ok; I don't eat more then this much on a regular basis." I said which caused him to give me a curious look. "It's all my father would send me to eat."

He nodded and continued to eat his slice of bread; I ate mine silently and tried to figure out how to start a conversation with him. I was still happy that I would soon be free of my father. I was going to be happy for a while and I wouldn't have to worry about being captured by my father's knights. I wouldn't be Princess Bella Swan; I would just be Bella Swan. I would loose my title as princess once I left, and for some reason I wasn't mad about that; if it meant I would be away from this place I was ok with loosing a stupid title. It was a small sacrifice for a better cause.

"Bella, I think you need to go and get some sleep, you need to be ready to go fast when we are leaving." Edward said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"OK, but I am not really tired." I said looking up at him.

"Well go try to get some sleep, I would feel better if you got some rest." Edward said as he walked closer to me.

"Ok," I said as he pushed me to the bed. I laid down on it and closed my eyes and heard Edward walk away from the bed, before I fell asleep I said, "I won't be a princess anymore after we escape."

I might have imagined it but before I fell asleep I thought I heard Edward whisper, "I know."

I fell into a dreamless sleep, which for me was unusual; I had woken up at some point and saw Edward was asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace. I stood up and walked over to him; I shook gently and tried to wake him. After a few minutes he woke up and stared at me with hooded eyes.

"Go sleep in the bed." I whispered and then tried to get him to stand up.

"No," Yawn. "You are sleeping," Yawn. "In the bed." Edward said he kept on yawning and I stopped myself from laughing at him.

"Please, you're tired and I'm wide awake, so it's ok." I said as he finally stood up. I pulled him over to the bed and made him sit down on it. "Now, go ahead and go back to sleep."

"Ok," Yawn. "I will." he said and I had to again stop myself from laughing.

I nodded and turned around to go and sit in the chair in front of the fireplace, but before I could take a step two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to the bed. I smiled and turned my head to look at Edward. He looked tired, but when I looked into his eyes I saw him pleading with me to stay and lay with him. I nodded my head and laid down on the bed, Edward laid down next to me a few seconds later and then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. He put his face in my hair and sighed happily. I listened to his breathing as it slowly became steady and calm. I smiled slightly and then let myself drift back to sleep.

33333333333333

AN: ok, so I would really like if ya'll would leave me some reviews. So, if I get a few I might make the next chapter a long one. So, please, please, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I own nothing twilight.

"Its time to go, wake up Bella." I heard a voice say. I woke up and sat up slowly and saw Edward sitting on edge of the bed.

"Ok." I mumbled and climbed off the bed. I Stood up and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" he said.

"I don't know I'm tired." I said and walked back over to him.

"Well let me pack something's and then we will leave." Edward said and then he turned and stated to put thing into a leather bag. I watched him as he moved through his home. "Alright let's go."

"Ok." I said as I followed him out the door. Edward took my hand and smiled at me.

"Once we are safely away from here we need to talk about something, ok?" he said.

I nodded and then let him lead me to wherever it was he was taking me. It was hard for me to see where I was going, so I stumbled a few times. I wished I had a candle that was lit so that I could see where I was going. I tried to be careful when I walked, but I it was making me slower and I could tell Edward was trying to hurry. Suddenly I heard someone yell.

"What are you two doing out the late!" The voice was loud and full of authority.

"Play along." Edward whispered in my ear and then louder he said, "I'm goin' ta taaaake ma newa wooooomen homeeee." His voice was slurred and he tried to mess up as many words as possible.

Then I felt Seth wrap his arms around me and started to kiss my neck. I giggled and then felt his hands on my breasts. My eyes widened and my breathing started to become labored. Edward continued what he was doing and when I tensed up so did he.

"Shhh, just play along, I am sorry but it's the only way to make him believe me." He whispered against my neck.

"Well then have a good night, sir." The man said. I then heard him walk closer to me and petted my cheek. "Lucky drunk." He mumbled and then walked away.

Edward then dropped his hands from my body and took a step away from me. "I'm sorry, Bella, I swear I am but I couldn't think of anything else to do to stop him from stopping us." he whispered.

"It's ok, I just didn't expect you to do that." I whispered. I took a deep breath and reached from Edward's hand. When I tried to hold his hand he pulled his hand away and I felt and pang of hurt wash through me, he didn't want to touch me anymore, not even to hold my hand.

"We should get going." Edward said quickly and I then started to walk again. I followed him with some difficulty because I could barely see him; it wasn't just because of the dark though, it was also because I had started to cry. I kept as quiet as I could and followed him.

We made it into the forest that surrounded to kingdom, and I tried not to fall as I walked. I wasn't able to stop crying and I just tried to stay quiet. I tried to keep up with Edward, but he was walking a lot faster then me. I let a slightly sob leave my lips as I walked and I wished Edward had heard it, but if he did then he didn't say anything to me about it to me.

After what felt like hours of walking, or rather tripping on my part, we finally stopped. We were really far in the forest and I was hoping that we were close to the end of it. I hated it in the forest, it was darker in the woods then it was on the street in town. The trees blocked the little light the moon gave off and I was really tired of having to focus really hard to know if I might run into something. I was glad we had stopped walking, because I was tired and I needed some rest.

"It's getting too dark to walk much more, so we will just stay here until morning." Edward said. His tone scared me, because it was cold. I didn't have to see his face to know that he wasn't in a good mood anymore.

"Ok." I said as I sat down on the ground. I decided to sleep and so I laid back and closed my eyes. It was kind of hard to fall asleep, because I was still crying.

"Stop crying, your not a baby." I heard Edward say rudely.

"Stop treating me like my father does." I said with a growl.

"I have not treated you the way your father treats you! Your father doesn't even care about you, and I can bet you my whole house that almost everyone in the kingdom dislikes you, I'm one of those people. You were the one who never cared enough to actually come outside and help your people after the plague." He yelled

I felt a new batch of tears come and I tried to keep them back. Edward never believed my story, I had told him the truth and he didn't believe it. I realized that moment that I was just fooling myself when I thought Edward was going to actually believe me. The worst thing I realized though was the fact that I knew what Edward had said about almost everyone in the kingdom disliking me, my father told them I wasn't coming out, and I never did. I just wish they all knew the real reason as too why I didn't leave the castle.

"Your right, I am sorry for that. Go back to your house and go to sleep and pretend like this never happened, I give you my word that I will go back to my castle, to my room. I won't give you anymore trouble; I will be gone and married anyway. You and my dad are right I need to stop acting like a baby, and I will." I whispered and then I turned and walked in the direction we had come.

33333333333333

AN: ok, so I would really like if ya'll would leave me some reviews. So, if I get a few I might make the next chapter a long one. So, please, please, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I own nothing twilight.

It was still dark and hard to see, but I tried to do the best I could. I had again lost my freedom, I was a princess, and that meant I had a job to do. So I would marry King James and I would be a good wife. I had given up on escaping, it was clear that Edward didn't care if I told him the truth. He was like every other person I had ever met; he believed what he wanted to believe even if it wasn't the truth.

"Bella, wait!" Edward yelled from behind me. I kept walking and then I was knocked to the ground.

"Get off of me!" I growled and tried to push the person.

"Not until you listen," Edward said. "I didn't mean what I said, I was just mad, because of what I had done to make that man in town leave us alone. I took my anger out on you, and I am sorry."

"Everything you said about me was true." I said as I gave up trying to push him off of me. He was too heavy and I could barely breathe.

"No it's not because I don't dislike you in anyway. You couldn't come out of the castle because you were locked in your room." Edward said

"Please get off of me. It's hard to breath." I said and then I felt Edward quickly get off of me. Then he pulled me to stand up.

"I'm sorry." I heard him whisper.

"It's ok." I sighed. I shook my head and then said, "I better head back to the castle."

"WHAT! No! Why?" He yelled, shocked.

"I'm engaged, remember? I have to get back; I need to show myself that I'm not a baby. I have to take responsibility for my actions." I said and I looked at the darkness.

"No! You and I are going to get away; I promised you I would help get you away." He said as I heard his foot steps come closer to me. I felt his warm breath hit my face. Then I felt him blindly reach for my hand, when he found it he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his other arm around my waist. "Don't be a quitter."

I nodded and felt the desperate need for him to kiss me. He was so close and with every breath he took I wanted to kiss him even more. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his and smiled into the kiss. It was a simple kiss and feared he would push me away from him. He didn't kiss me back at first, but then after a few minutes he started to kiss me back. I smiled and then pulled back from the kiss.

"I won't be a quitter, as long as you don't act like my father." I said still smiling.

"Deal, Bella, I think you should get some sleep." Edward said and then he let go of my waist and leading me somewhere. "Sit down."

I nod and then sit down on the ground; I shivered slightly because the ground was cold. I laid back and closed my eyes; again I fell into a dreamless slumber and I enjoyed it. I woke up hours later when the sun began shining on my face. I felt something heavy wrapped around my waist and looked down to see Edward's arm. I smiled and leaned back contently. I knew today would be the day I finally made it to my freedom.

I watched as Edward slept then slowly, I let myself fall asleep as well. Tomorrow would be a new day, and with that new day would come a new me.

I dreamed of my new life with Edward. We lived in a small little home, and everything was perfect. We were happy and away from everything that had cause problems in our lives. I was able to choose how I wanted my life to be, and I was free. It was amazing. I grew a garden and every day I would pick flowers from it. Edward and I were married and we didn't have a lot of money, but we were happy with being together.

I was enjoying my dream when all of the sudden I was shaken awake. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward was standing over me watching me. I glared at him for waking me from my amazing dream and all he did was smirk and pull me to my feet.

"We need to start walking." He said.

I sighed and began walking. It was going to be a while before any of my dream actually came true. I watched the trees as we walked. I studied the way the all moved in the wind, but each branch seemed to move a different way then all the other branches. All the leaves seemed to become one big blob of many different shades of green. I was so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. I smiled slowly and continued to study the trees. In the next instant though, I was falling face first to the ground.

My hands flew out in front of me to stop myself from slamming into the dirt. I was lucky to have done it so quickly, because as soon as my hands were up I hit the ground. I yelped as my ankle got caught on something causing it the bend the wrong way. I held back the tears from the intense pain I began to feel in my ankle. I tried to turn over, but whatever had caught my ankle, still had it. I was tried to yank my ankle free, but I was hit with another wave of pain when I did. This time though it was much worse, it felt like I was cutting my foot off. I screamed from the pain and began to sob violently. I let my head fall against the dirt ground and continued to sob.

"Bella? Bella, are you ok?" Edward say from next to me. Before I answered he started to talk again. "Your ankle in caught under a tree root, hold on I'm going to get it out."

Then a new wave of pain hit me and I screamed again. Death had t be less painful then this. I would rather die right now hen go through this pain. I lifted my head slowly and the dropped it back to the ground and let the darkness over take me.

33333333333333

AN: don't forget to click that review button and let me know what ya'll thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight SM does.

333333333333333

I woke up with the feeling of being carried. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward's face above me looking straight ahead. I sighed gently and then smiled as he looked down at me. He smiled when he saw that I was awake.

"Your awake, that's good." He said.

"Yes, now could you put me down?" I whispered to him. He frowned and the shook his head. "Why not!" I yelled.

"Because you broke your ankle." He said in a soft caring voice.

I frowned and then tried to move my foot. A small sob escaped my lips as the pain shot through me. Edward looked at me with worry. I shook my head to let him know that I was fine, but he continued to watch me with worry filled eyes.

"Please let me down. I will be really careful." I said.

"Fine." Edward said quickly while setting me gently to the ground.

I winced in pain as I put weight on my wounded ankle then I quickly shifted all my weight to my right foot. I started to limp and follow Edward as he slowly walked next to me.

"We are going to go to the closest town and get someone to look at your ankle." He said.

I just nodded and focused on not putting too much weight on my left ankle. I was not going to go through another wave of that pain again. I looked up to see that we were nearing the end of the forest. There was an opening up ahead that indicated that we were almost there. I was so excited, that if it were not for my broken ankle I would have ran to the end of the forest. I was going to have my freedom soon enough.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked Edward.

"We are going to the town that I grew p in." he said.

I smiled and nodded, anywhere was better than my old castle. I would rather live in a cave then live in that terrible castle and have to go through the being married to a stranger. I was grateful that Edward was being this nice to me.

As we neared the end of the forest my hopes of being free became larger. I was so close to freedom now, I could taste it. Then we were no longer in the forest but instead a large field. It was beautiful the grass was as green as the leaves on the trees in the forest. It was mesmerizing. We walked a little farther into the field and I was greeted with the sight of a small town ahead. Although it was a distance away I could see people walking and dancing around. I could also hear the soft tune of a flute being played.

"We are almost there." Edward said from beside me. I just nodded and continued to watch the town.

"EDWARD! YOUR HOME!" a female voice yelled.

333333333333333

AN: Ok' so I know this chapter is short, but I want your opinion, who do you think the female who yelled should be? Let me know.


	10. IMPORTANT!

**OK, this is really important and you need to read this!**

In order for me to finish the next chapter you as my readers need to let me know who you guys want to be the person who yelled Edward at the end of chapter 9. It must be a female, but I want you to choose which female from twilight it is.

P.S. Yes the rest of the Cullens will be showing up in my story don't worry.


	11. chapter 10

Disclaimer- I own nothing twilight.

I turned around to see a pixie like girl rush toward Edward. I smiled slightly as I watched her wrap her arms around him and hug him tightly. She was smaller then me by a foot and she seemed to match the vibrant Red color of her dress well. She seemed to be full of passion and lots of energy by the looks of her. Her Black hair only added to the effect with its sticking out in all different directions. It was a very beautiful look for her though, and it made her pale flawless skin shine brightly.

"Edward, why didn't you tell us you were coming home, I would have set up a party to welcome you back." The pixie like girl said in the most musical voice id ever heard.

"I wasn't actually planning to, but then something happened and I sort of had to come back. Besides you know I wouldn't have been allowed to return unless I have either finished my mission, or I was forced to return due to complications." Edward said with a bit of force in his voice.

I was too busy watching Edward to notice that the girl had just noticed me standing here. "And who are you? Why are you here?" She said in a sweet voice.

Although she had said it in a sweet voice, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was very determined to find out why I was with Edward. I was very shocked though, because I didn't think anyone who looked like her could be so serious. It was very strange.

"Well, are you going to answer? It very rude not to answer a question that someone of royal family has asked you." She snapped.

"ALICE!" Edward yelled.

I gasped and stared wide eyed at her. The royal family? Impossible. I stared at her in shock. What was going on? Nothing made sense anymore. Edward knew another princess. It didn't seem very probable. I stared at her a few minutes longer then shook my head to clear it. I need to know what was going on and I need to know, right now.

"Bella, please don't freak out." Edward said cautiously.

"I don't really understand what is going." I said.

"Wait! Bella? As in the princess our father sent you to find out about? Oh, Edward, Please tell me you didn't kidnap her!" Alice yelled.

"No! She asked me to help her. I had to; you have no idea what her father had planned for her." He said quickly.

"Please tell me what's going on!" I yelled

33333333333333

AN: I'm sorry for the wait and the really short chapter, but I'm babysitting and this kid doesn't want to listen to me. She says she hates me. Ohhh how I wish I could stick her in a box and send her to Alaska. I will make a really long chapter next time.


End file.
